Ask the Supernatural Characters!
by Supernatural-Stalker
Summary: I'm sure it's already been done, but whatever. GET OVER IT! Anywho, Ask any question in a review to one or more Supernatural characters, and they will forcibly answer them. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and welcome to what I like to call… ASK THE CHARACTERS! In this 'show', you can review with questions to characters from the following shows: Supernatural. And, uhm Supernatural. Yurp. So, maybe this little skidoodle should be called ASK THE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS! Ok, here we go…._

_Now everybody's gonna sign off with their names!_

Sam here.

**Dean.**

Castiel… Are we supposed to say anything else? Hello?

_Lucifer is, forcibly, right here.*gestures to metal chains doused in anything to hold a demon all over himself*_

**Back from the dead, somehow, is me. John.**

_**Here, broadcasting live from jail: Gordon Walker.**_

_OK, people, if I missed any characters that YOU wanna interrogate—I mean ask a question, just let me know, and get them here!_

* * *

_P.S. No deals were made in the bringing back of one such John Winchester_

_Review before they run away- I mean get bored!_


	2. Chapter 2:The first questions

_OK, everybody! Welcome back to Ask the Supernatural Characters! We've received your questions, and shall proceed to answer them. I have also managed to get ahold of the requested characters. Now, on with the show!_

_Our first questions come from IHeartSPN!_

"_Ruby, were you even remotely worried that too much __french fries__ could have ruined  
your hosts figure? Or was it your intention all along to just inhabit some  
other poor persons meatsuit when you became too fat? XD"_

_I never thought about getting fat in that meatsuit, But, I did end up switching, and the first(blonde) one was getting a bit on the chubby side. _

_Ook. Next question! For: Dean!_

"_Okay, Dean. Has a pick-up line ever failed you? If so, which one?"_

**Do I have to answer that question?**

_Yes,Dean. That's the point of the show. They ask, you answer._

**Fine. Yeah, and do you really expect me to remember which one? Happy?**

_**Random fangirl from the audience: NOOOOO! I WILL NEVER BE SATISFIED!**_

_Uhm… Anyway, moving on to our question for Sam!_

"_Sammy! Does it really frustrate you when Dean calls you Sammy, or do you  
secretly enjoy it? (I think the latter :P_)_"_

Ahem, Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. So, no, I don't like it when Dean calls me Sammy. However, I don't mind it half as much as when other people call me Sammy. That's irritating. *hinthint*

_Heh, ok Sam(my). So only Dean can call you Sammy. _

_And finally from IHeartSPN, a question for Castiel!_

"_Lastly, Cas, where in the world did 'assbutt' come from?"_

Assbutt? It's an insult, correct? I merely insulted my brother to distract him from Dean. Is that bad?

**Obviously, Cas doesn't know any good insults. Humor him.**

_Alrighty then, thank you for that, Dean. It's true. And on to our next user: samgirl19!_

"_Anna, was it good making love with dean lol?"_

Anna: I don't have much experience, but as far as sex goes, yes. It was good.

***pumps fist***

_Wonderful to know… Next question for Sam!_

"_sam can u see with that long hair and never let anyone cut it"_

Sam: Yeah, I can see. If I couldn't see, I wouldn't be able to hunt. And I don't think a haircut is in my near future…

_Oooo, is Sam going psychic again? Just kidding, of course._

_For Dean:  
"__dean what is ur favorite fantasy and favorite pie?"_

**My favorite fantasy is… *thinks* *shudders and jumps* PRIVATE! Uhm, I can't and won't say it here, where everyone can see it. And I don't have a favorite pie. They're all awesome.**

_Pie is good. And another question for Cas!_

"_cas how is it being a angel and u need to be drunk more often"_

Being an angel is an indescribable experience. Well, it could be described as semisweet. It's good at times, but always obeying is not good at all. It's horrid, in fact.  
To be drunk more often would include having a hangover afterwards, which is unpleasant in so very many ways. So I don't believe I'll be drunk soon.

_Yeah… And our next question is from Mary Izzy Dakota. Let's see what she has to say to Sam!_

"_Sam, *holds a mikrophone up to him* the question on everyones mind, will you  
ever cut your hair like deans?"_

Sam: As I said before, *pushes mic slightly away from face* I don't see a haircut in my future, but I may possibly—and/or unwillingly—have my hair cut like Dean's. *whispers* I didn't know that was on anyone's mind…

_Actually Sammy, all of us have been wanting to know that. Now to Dean's question!_

"_Dean, could be a bigger jackass? What's with the whole __tough guy__ act, girls  
like emotional guys, most of the time."_

**Jackass? How in the hell am I a jackass? Tough guy act? I am tough, and you would be too if you grew up like I did. Since when am I interested in the fact that girls like emotional guys? That's because they're emotional. So you expect me to have a chick-flick moment, just to get a girl. Nah, I am me. That's it.**

_Ok, way to stay on topic. You bounced everywhere with that one… *sees beer bottle on side table* And that's why.  
Taylor Hayes would like to know, Castiel:_

"_Q: Did you ever figure out how to make the voice in the phone give you more  
minutes? Also, what are Jimmy's thoughts on everything that's been happening?"_

No, the voice on the phone has yet to give me minutes. I am still trying to figure that out. And Jimmy was willing when I took him as my vessel both times, so he is slightly confused, but fine with what's going on. 

_Interesting. Now for Sam and Dean._

"_Q: Do you guys ever read your own fanfiction? (*__evil laugh__* Wincest!)"_

***shudders* Do not make me think of Wincest! It's not even right!  
**Sam: I agree wholeheartedly. Don't they realize we're brothers? But, yes, I have read a fanfiction other than Wincest, and some of those people can actually write pretty well.

_From DeanCasLover22, and for Gordon!_

"_Question for Gordon...if Sam didn't have demon blood would you like him?"_

_**Well, since he does have demon blood, and he is evil, I don't know the answer to that question. But considering his dad, I probably wouldn't mind him.**_

_And our final question is from dadssweetpea! It's for Dean._

"_Dean, what do you like to do when your bored?"_

**When I'm bored? I do a lot of things when I'm bored, depending where I am. If I'm near a bar, I go there. If I'm in the motel, and there's good pay-per-view, then I'll watch that.**

_I think we all know what kind of pay-per-view, but I won't go into details on that._

_Thanks for reading this chapter of Ask The Supernatural Characters! And thank you to IHeartSPN, samgirl19, Mary Izzy Dakota, Taylor Hayes, DeanCasLover22, and dadssweetpea for your questions! Keep 'em coming everybody!_


End file.
